Merchandise/KanColle Arcade
→ A SEGA card-based arcade game KanColle Arcade is the arcade game adaption of Kantai Collection. In the game, players can control the direction and speed of their fleet, as well as the weapons they use in combat against Abyssal ships. Just like the game's web browser edition, players can also collect different shipgirls into their collection. The shipgirls are animated in 3D, and have synchronized mouth movements and actions based on their lines. As the arcade comes with touch-screen capabilities, a player can touch their secretary kanmusu and have them speak to the player. The game charges with a GP system just like the game Border Break, which is basically a system that converts money you input into GP at a certain rate, and then each GP would be consumed per each second of usage. Each token placed into the machine gives 300 GP, equivalent to five minutes of game time, and can be replenished with the touch of a button at the top right hand corner of the screen, depending on how many tokens one had placed into the machine; a warning sound will play when the player is left with 30 GP. Starting a sortie consumes a set amount of GP, depending on which sortie is chosen; participating in a sortie, doing fleet rearrangements and other actions prevent GP from going down until that action is completed. The game allows a player to save data through the use of an Aime card; players can also play as a guest player, but their data will be deleted once their GP is used up. New kanmusu are added to the game almost every month since the game's launch, with a trailer showcasing their animations and voice acting. List of new shipgirls/abyssals showcased *March 2016: Ise, Hyuuga, Akagi, Kaga, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Shimakaze, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Tenryuu, Tatsuta, Tone, Chikuma, Kitakami, Ooi, Sendai, Naka, Jintsuu, Takao, Atago, Jun'you, Hiyou, Maya, Choukai, Fusou, Yamashiro *April 2016: Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Miyuki, Isonami, Suzukaze, Arare, Kasumi, Mutsu, Nagato *May 2016: Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Furutaka, Kako, Yukikaze *June 2016: Ayanami, Shikinami, Ashigara, Haguro, Nachi *July 2016: Kuroshio, Shiranui, Kagerou *August 2016: Yura, Natori, Isuzu, Nagara *September 2016: Mogami, Mikuma, Suzuya, Kumano *October 2016 event: Anchorage Demon, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Shouhou, Zuihou *December 2016: Kinu, Abukuma, Yuubari *January 2017: Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Wakaba, Hatsushimo, Aoba, Kinugasa *February 2017: Maikaze, Hatsukaze, Akigumo, Yayoi *March 2017: Chitose A, Chiyoda A, Kitakami Kai Ni, Ooi Kai Ni, Uzuki *April 2017 event showcase: Yamato, Southern Demon, Southern War Demon, Southern War Princess, Agano, Yahagi, Noshiro, Sakawa *June 2017: Yuugumo, Makigumo, Naganami *July 2017: Yuudachi Kai Ni, Chitose Carrier, Chiyoda Carrier *August 2017: Shigure Kai Ni, Harusame *September 2017: Katori, Chitose Carrier Kai Ni, Chiyoda Carrier Kai Ni *October 2017: Kashima, Verniy *October 2017 Fall event: Harbour Princess, Isolated Island Demon, Taihou, Amatsukaze, Prinz Eugen, Bismarck , Battleship Ru-Class Kai Flagship ,Submarine So-Class , Destroyer Na-Class *January 2018: Kongou Kai Ni, Hiei Kai Ni, Oboro Kai *February 2018: I-168, I-58, Haruna Kai Ni *March 2018: Kirishima Kai Ni, I-19, Ryuujou Kai *March 2018 Winter event: Musashi, Isokaze, Teruzuki, Tokitsukaze, I-8, Airfield Princess, Battleship Princess *May 2018: Akitsu Maru, Maruyu, Yamato Kai, Bismarck Kai *June 2018: Kinugasa Kai Ni, Isuzu Kai Ni, Tanikaze *July 2018: Kiyoshimo, Hayashimo, Kiso Kai Ni *August 2018: Sendai Kai Ni, Jintsuu Kai Ni, Naka Kai Ni *September 2018: Z1, Z3, Ryuujou Kai Ni *October 2018 Fall event: Northern Princess, Midway Princess, Aircraft Carrier Demon, Urakaze, Hamakaze, I-401, Ooyodo, Aircraft Carrier Princess, Standard Carrier Wo-Class Kai Flagship, Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class Kai Flagship *November 2018 Fall event Extra Operation: Asagumo, Yamagumo *Late November 2018: Tone Kai Ni, Chikuma Kai Ni, Asashimo *December 2018: Umikaze, Ayanami Kai Ni *January 2019: Kawakaze, Isokaze Kai, Teruzuki Kai *February 2019: Taigei, Junyou Kai Ni, Hiyou Kai *March 2019 Winter Event: Nowaki, Hagikaze, U-511, Unryuu, Destroyer Princess , Aircraft Carrier Water Demon *April 2019 6th Anniversary: Musashi Kai *May 2019: Souryuu Kai Ni , Hiryuu Kai Ni *June 2019: Mutsuki Kai Ni, Kisaragi Kai Ni, Hamakaze Kai, Urakaze Kai *July 2019: Libeccio, Ooyodo Kai, I-401 Kai *September 2019: Akashi, Hayasui, Littorio, Roma, Warspite, Anchorage Water Demon, Harbour Water Demon *November 2019: Commandant Teste, Shoukaku Kai Ni, Shoukaku Kai Ni A, Zuikaku Kai Ni, Zuikaku Kai Ni A *December 2019: Fubuki Kai Ni *January 2020: Ro-500 *Late January 2020: Suzuya Kai Ni , Kumano Kai Ni Seasonal Mode *August 2019 Swimsuit Mode Mini-Event: Haruna Kai Ni, Libeccio, Shigure Kai Ni, Yamato *December 2019 Christmas: Suzuya , Kumano Unannounced additions These shipgirls have been released into the game, but do not have an accompanying trailer, or were added into the game along with the showcased shipgirls/abyssals. *Starter 5 Destroyers: Fubuki, Sazanami, Samidare, Murakumo *Asashio, Ooshio, Arashio, Michishio, Myoukou, Chitose, Chiyoda, Chitose Kai, Chiyoda Kai, Shiratsuyu, Murasame, Yuudachi, Shigure, Ryuujou, Houshou, Mochizuki, Minazuki, Satsuki, Fumizuki, Nagatsuki, Kikuzuki, Akebono, Ushio, Kuma, Tama, Kiso, Akizuki *February 2017: Shoukaku Kai, Zuikaku Kai, Shouhou Kai, Zuihou Kai *September 2017: Yahagi Kai *October 2017: Sakawa Kai *May 2018: Maruyu Kai, Akitsu Maru Kai *June 2018: Amatsukaze Kai, Prinz Eugen Kai *November 2018: I-8 Kai *December 2018: Tokitsukaze Kai *December 2018 2nd: Taihou Kai , Battleship Re-Class *March 2019: Light Cruiser Tsu-Class, Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class Gameplay Images Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_06.39_2016.03.16_13.51.16.jpg Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_09.57_2016.03.16_13.52.21.jpg Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_10.33_2016.03.16_13.53.19.jpg Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_10.38_2016.03.16_13.53.26.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.19_2016.03.16_12.35.56.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.29_2016.03.16_12.36.26.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.39_2016.03.16_12.36.54.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.43_2016.03.16_12.37.03.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_06.06_2016.03.16_12.37.36.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_06.31_2016.03.16_12.38.16.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_10.42_2016.03.16_12.30.18.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_11.51_2016.03.16_12.39.31.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_11.52_2016.03.16_12.39.32.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_12.24_2016.03.16_12.34.18.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_12.37_2016.03.16_12.33.50.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_13.03_2016.03.16_12.34.05.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_14.40_2016.03.16_12.41.19.jpg Video 艦これアーケード 大坪由佳プレイムービー|Gameplay by Ootsubo Yuka 艦これアーケード 藤田 咲プレイムービー|Gameplay by Fujita Saki 艦これアーケード 日高里菜プレイムービー|Gameplay by Hidaka Rina 艦これアーケード 野水伊織プレイムービー|Gameplay by Nomizu Iori 艦これアーケード　単独演習プレイムービー|Gameplay by Tanibe Yumi and Sarah Emi Bridcutt 艦これアーケード 製品紹介ムービー|Promotional video 1 艦これアーケード アドバタイズムービー2|Promotional video 2 艦これアーケード 製品紹介ムービー-1|Version A Revision 1 Promotional Video 1 艦これアーケード アドバタイズムービー|New Arcade Intro 『第壱回 期間限定海域：敵艦隊前線泊地殴り込み』開催予告 『第壱回 期間限定海域：敵艦隊前線泊地殴り込み』10月27日(木)作戦開始！ 艦これアーケード 2016年4月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in April 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年5月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in May 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年6月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in June 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年7月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in July 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年8月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in August 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年9月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in September 2016 『第壱回 期間限定海域：敵艦隊前線泊地殴り込み』10月27日(木)作戦開始！|October 2016 event showcase 艦これアーケード　12月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in December 2016 艦これアーケード　1月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in January 2017 艦これアーケード　2017年2月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in February 2017 艦これアーケード　3月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in March 2017 『第弐回 期間限定海域：南方海域強襲偵察！』今春作戦開始！|April 2017 event showcase 『第弐回 期間限定海域：南方海域強襲偵察！』 新規着任艦娘紹介動画|April 2017 event ship showcase 艦これアーケード 6月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in June 2017 艦これアーケード 7月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in July 2017 艦これアーケード　8月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in August 2017 艦これアーケード 9月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in September 2017 艦これアーケード　10月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in October 2017|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2ZtZ2hvKdI 『第参回 期間限定海域：索敵機、発艦始め！』開催予告|October 2017 Event Showcase 『第参回 期間限定海域：索敵機、発艦始め！』今秋作戦開始！|Fall Event Showcase: Anti-Air Feature 『第参回 期間限定海域：索敵機、発艦始め！』 新規着任艦娘紹介動画|October Fall event 2017 ship showcase 艦これアーケード 2018年1月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in January 2018 艦これアーケード 2018年2月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in February 2018 艦これアーケード 2018年3月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in March 2018 艦これアーケード 「ケッコンカッコカリ」紹介動画|Kancolle Marriage Feature Preview 『第肆回 期間限定海域：決戦！鉄底海峡を抜けて！』今春作戦開始！|March 2018 Event Showcase 『第肆回 期間限定海域：決戦！鉄底海峡を抜けて！』3月22日(木)作戦開始！|Showcase of shipgirls added in the March 2018 Event 艦これアーケード 2018年5月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on May 2018 艦これアーケード 2018年6月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on June 2018 艦これアーケード 2018年7月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on July 2018 艦これアーケード 2018年8月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on August 2018 艦これアーケード 2018年9月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on September 2018 『第伍回 期間限定海域：AL作戦／MI作戦』10月11日(木)作戦開始！|October Fall Event 2018 Ship Showcase 『第伍回 期間限定海域：AL作戦／MI作戦』Extra Operation 11月6日(火)作戦開始！|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle Fall 2018 Event in November 艦これアーケード 2018年11月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Late November 2018 艦これアーケード 2018年12月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on December 2018 艦これアーケード 2019年1月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle January 2019 『第陸回 期間限定海域：発動！渾作戦』今春作戦開始！|"Commence Operation Kon!" coming to Kancolle Arcade 艦これアーケード 2019年2月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle February 2019 『第陸回 期間限定海域：発動！渾作戦』3月13日(水)作戦開始！|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle March Event 2019 艦これアーケード 2019年4月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle April 2019 2nd Anniversary Celebration 艦これアーケード 2019年5月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle May 2019 艦これアーケード 2019年6月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle June 2019 艦これアーケード 2019年7月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle July 2019 艦これアーケード 【水着mode】第一弾紹介動画|Kancolle Arcade Swimsuit Mode 1st Introduction Video 艦これアーケード 【水着mode】第二弾紹介動画|Kancolle Arcade Swimsuit Mode 2nd Introduction Video 艦これアーケード 【水着mode】第三弾紹介動画|Kancolle Arcade Swimsuit Mode 3rd Introduction Video 艦これアーケード 【水着mode】第四弾紹介動画|Kancolle Arcade Swimsuit Mode 4th Introduction Video 『第漆回 期間限定海域：発令！第十一号作戦』今秋作戦開始！|September 2019: Summer Event Boss Preview 『第漆回 期間限定海域：発令！第十一号作戦』9月19日(木)作戦開始！|September 2019 Summer Event Showcase 艦これアーケード 2019年11月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle Early November 2019 艦これアーケード 2019年11月下旬着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle Late November 2019 艦これアーケード 【クリスマスmode】艦娘紹介動画|December 2019 Christmas showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle Arcade 艦これアーケード 2019年12月下旬着任艦娘紹介動画|December 2019 Showcase of a Shipgirl and returning event-exclusive shipgirls added on Kancolle Arcade 艦これアーケード 2020年1月度着任艦娘紹介動画|January 2020 Showcase of Shipgirls added and returning event-exclusive ships on Kancolle Arcade 艦これアーケード 2020年1月下旬着任艦娘紹介動画|Late January 2020 Showcase of Shipgirls added on Kancolle Arcade